Krzysztof "NRGeek" Micielski
Krzysztof Micielski Biografia NRGeek urodził się w roku 1979 w Łodzi, gdzie też ukończył wydział WSINF o profilu graficznym. Większość swojego życia zawodowego związał razem z grafiką i animacjami, i zajmuje się tym dorywczo do dziś. NRGeek miał też swoje pięć minut na polskiej rap-scenie pod pseudonimem "Kamikaze". Jego kanał na YouTube powstał 1 Maja 2012 roku, a Krzysztof zajmuje się nim "na pełny etat".Po osiągnięciu kwoty 2000 zł, na Patronite został bezrobotnym. W wieku 34 lat zrobił prawko. Historia NRGeek'a jako Kamikaze ''' Rok-?? Przygotowuje się do matury. Któregoś dnia przyjeżdżam do swojego kolegi Michała z którym miałem czegoś się uczyć. Na miejscu okazuje się że posiada on wieżę z funkcją karaoke, czyli puszczasz jakąś muzykę z płyty włączasz tą funkcje i to ścisza trochę ten wokal, dzięki temu dobrze słychać bit. Długo nie myśląc zaczęliśmy pisać jakieś teksty które można było zapodawać na tej funkcji karaoke. Mamy jakiś mikrofon za 10zł i zaczynamy rozpisywać pierwsze teksty które rapujemy. Były to typowe gatki do mikrofonu typu wywiady, dopiero później Michał i ja zaczynamy pisać teksty które będziemy nagrywać u niego w domu. I tak powstają takie szlagiery* jak Sokół Family na bicie Mc Hammer'a był to mój pierwszy tekst który napisałem do całego tracka łącznie z refrenem. Zaczynamy nagrywać to na kasecie przy pomocy tego mikrofonu, dla zabawy. Te pierwsze nagrywki pokazywały że można by coś z tym zrobić, pomimo że było to bardzo koszmarnie nagrane i żenujące. Po maturze idę na studia informatyczne gdzie spotykam kolegę o imieniu Arek był to gość odnajdujący się w klimatach hip-hop'u niestety mało się jeszcze znamy by coś tworzyć. 1999 rok jedziemy na Mazury jadę ja, Arek i ktoś tam jeszcze ze studiów. Były to dość krótkie wakacje bo trwały sześć dni. Pamiętam jak przez te sześć dnia padało a my byliśmy cały czas pijani. Na wycieczkę wzięliśmy 3 zgrzewki piwa w sumie i tak po przyjedzie na miejsce zostało tego trochę, gdy Andrzej (kierowca) otwiera drzwi ja i Arek wprost wypadamy z tego auta bo nie mieliśmy siły stać. Deszcz padał było zimno a my mamy jeszcze rozłożyć namiot po pijaku na polu jednego ze znajomych który nam pozwolił się tam rozbić, jakoś się udaje i przez kolejne sześć dni siedzimy w nim ze względów pogodowych. Pijemy piwo i jedziemy na zupkach chińskich, przy jednej z popijaw gdy było już bardzo bardzo późno, grało głośno radio były to utwory Hip-Hop'owe które Arek namiętnie kolekcjonował. Warto tu wspomnieć że był takim kolekcjonerem że miał płyty zespołów o których chyba nikt w Polsce nie słyszał, a on ich słuchał. Wracając leci sobie ta muza a my zaczynam drzeć japę w niebo głosy "rymując" coś tam powiedzmy. Ktoś tam przyszedł i gadał żeby być ciszej a my go tam ignorujemy, młodzież się bawi bejbe. Zaczynamy swoje pierwsze freestyle. Po powrocie z wakacji który nastąpił dość nagle z pewnego powodu, postanawiamy założyć z Arkiem skład gdzie będziemy rapować. Lecz pojawił się problem bo skąd brać bity? Wtedy postanowiliśmy zacząć robić sami, chyba to był Magicx Studio chyba tak to się nazywało, kupiliśmy oryginała i Arek zaczął składać te bity. Jest pierwszy bit i nagrywamy, niestety już nie pamiętam jak się nazywał, sam track był mierny. Drugi bit sam nagrałem i złożyliśmy tracka o mojej nieszczęśliwej miłości. Rok 2000 na scenę Hip-Hopu wchodzi wiele zespołów i na vivie jest od groma teledysków, eventów, imprez o właśnie tej tematyce, taki nagły hype nastał. Wtedy postanawiamy jakoś nazwać nasz skład, pierwszym pomysłem było Primo Loko lecz już istniał, następnie na Raport. Po tym właściwie po nadaniu drugiej nazwy temu zespołowi moje drogi z Arkiem się rozchodzą i każdy postanawia iść swoją ścieżką. Powodem tego była specyficzność Arka, w skrócie potrafił zrobić dobrego bita posłuchać go sobie i potem go usunąć bo mu się nie podobał a ja akurat miałem do tego bitu już cały tekst, cały proces tworzenia zaczynał się wtedy od początku, a nie był to krótki okres bo ok. kilka tygodni. Zaczynam tworzyć solowe tracki oraz bity na samplach z pornosa (to prawda posłuchajcie sobie dobrze początek: Kamikaze & Kris KZN - Będę wiedział kiedy odejść). Zmieniam nazwę na FWKZB (Front Wyzwolenia Kotletów Z Bułek). Jak się okazuje pierwsza płyta wychodzi słabo (album Spowiedź z życia). Jednak ludziom którym się to podobało odzywali się do mnie dzięki temu że w jeden z tracków wplotłem swój numer telefonu i o dziwo ludzie na niego pisali SMS'y z różnych miejscowości. Po wielu latach okazało się że płyta w pewnym momencie była kultowa, ale tylko przez krótki okres czasu. Wtedy zaczynam się kontaktować z różnymi zespołami, coraz więcej mnie zna i nagrywałem czasami numery gościnne. Warto wspomnieć choć to wiadomo każdemu słuchaczowi mojej twórczości, przyjąłem sobie nazwę Kamikaze. Przy końcu pierwszej płyty ogarniam że sam dalej nie dam rady i potrzebuję kogoś kto będzie robił bity. Nawiązałem więc kontakt z kolesiem o ksywie Szopciu z którym nawiązałem współpracę, już wtedy wiedziałem że jest progres po przesłuchaniu bitu. Po nagraniu kilku tracków ktoś się odezwał i zaproponował nam byśmy byli główną atrakcją, niestety Szopciu mnie wystawił a nie było rady bym sam pojechał więc zrezygnowałem. Ostatecznie przestaje się kumplować ze Szopciem. Wtedy przypominam sobie Krisie którego poznałem chwilę temu przed tymi wydarzeniami i mówię żeby zrobił jakiego bita do tego sampla. Miło się zaskoczyłem gdy pierwszy raz go usłyszałem i nawiązałem z Krzyśkiem współpracę. Zaczynamy i dość szybko ukazuje się płyta Pół na pół, zyskała dość pozytywny odzew w postaci maili z różnych miejsc Polski. Następnie nagrywam płytę fragmenty, brak pomysłów odbił się na tym i na płycie znajduje się tylko sześć tracków. W między czasie brat Krzyśka, Robert zaczyna swoją drogę z Hip-Hopem i zaczyna składać z Mospinem MixTape'a, zapraszają mnie do współpracy i skutkuje to powstaniem albumu Alternative. Następną była już trochę nierówna płyta Głaz znowu solowa, czemu nierówna bo Hip-Hop już mnie nużył i był przesyt tego oraz są wątpliwe szanse na wybicie się. Finalnie po wrzuceniu tych płyt do neta, ludzie znowu pozytywnie odebrali płytę Głaz jak i Alternative. Po tych wydarzeniach dowiedzieliśmy się o tym że ze dziewczyną Roberta skontaktował się Wielki Joł i powiedział że chcieliby wydać płytę ale nie na cudzych bitach, zwarliśmy szeregi nagraliśmy i wysłaliśmy. Ostatecznie nic z tego nie wynikło zero odzewu ze strony Wielkiego Joł, czyli dziewczyna po prostu nas okłamała. Zaczyna się nagrywanko kolejnej Zamach, tym razem szło to tak topornie bo zwrotki się w ogóle nie łączyły. W końcu puszczamy w światy internetów, nie zbyt się podobała ludziom. Po tym znowu zaczynam działalność solową, nagrywam 2 tracki i... zawieszam swoją działalność. Było kilka ważnych tego powodów, przeprowadzka, dziewczyna (Mariola), praca, nowe hobby... po prostu nie miałem czasu dla tego Hip-Hopu. Działalność zawieszam w 2007 roku. Kamikaze ostatecznie powraca w roku pańskim 2016 by oficialnie zakończyć swój rozdział z życia jakim był Hip-Hop. Płyta Ostatni Raz jak większość jego Albumów uzyskała bardzo pozytywny odzew. Trzeba mu jednak przyznać że odszedł jak na Kamikaze przystało.... z hukiem! '''Ciekawostki * Krzysztof prowadził serię rozmaitych poradników oraz kursów które nigdy nie znalazły się na YouTube, do m.in Premiere Pro CC. * NRGeek posiada również sekretny kanał na którym prowadzi serię NRVlog, w której opowiada o rozmaitych aspektach życia codziennego, i nie tylko. * Wbrew pozorom, lwią część swojego kanału na YouTube poświęcił historiom z młodości, które niekoniecznie mają związek z grami komputerowymi. * Krzysztof opatentował projekt butelki napoju na graczy, powstał o tym osobny materiał. * NRGeek aktywnie bierze udział w audycjach podcastu Krokietkast * Nigdy nie miał wypadku ani też nic nie złamał, mówi że jego kości są zbudowane z adamantium który się nie łamie. * W wywiadzie dla TVGRY.pl dotyczącym tematu NAJGŁUPSZYCH rzeczach jakie robimy w grach, przyznał że przeszedł całego Wiedźmina 3 oraz Horizon'ta Zero Dawn bez jakiegokolwiek środka transportu. Link: NAJGŁUPSZE rzeczy, jakie robimy w grach. * Pierwszym raperem dla Krzysztofa był co dziwne Kazik. * Krzysztof jest niewierzący. * Swoje okulary nosi od podstawówki. * Na pytanie ile śpi godzin na dobę odpowiedział: „nie śpię, trzymam kredens”. * Ze sportów zimowych jakich uprawia to zjeżdżanie na sankach. * W szkole nie był zbyt pilnym uczniem, jechał na trójach po najmniejszej linii oporu. * Jego hobby to jazda nago na nartach, ale przecież pisał że jego jedynym sportem zimowym jest jazda na sankach, widocznie coś ukrywa. * NRGeek stawia włosy na kefir. * Jednymi z trzech rzeczy które zabrałby na bezludną wyspę to: żonę, kota oraz cysternę z piwerskiem lub podręcznik do pływania. * Po pierwszy alkohol sięgnął w wieku 13 lat na kolni w Czechosłowacji, jak opowiada wymiotował cały dzień a kumpel z którym pił leżał nieprzytomny w pokoju. * Jedna z jego ulubionych Creepypast jakie czytał to "Opuszczony przez Disney'a". * Jest przeciwnikiem wprowadzenia waluty Euro w Polsce. Ponadto nie był za przystąpieniem do UE. * Jego ulubione gatunki gier to: FPS, przygodówki, TPP * Ceni w człowieku szczerość i to czy ktoś jest słowny. * Najskrytszym pragnieniem NRgeek'a jest praca animatora nad jakimś serialem animowanym. * Na pytanie jakich YouTuberów ogląda odpowiedział: brutala, bananowego janka, azergothila, chmiela, mysliciela, jakubka120. * Utwór który jest słyszalny w intro został zaczerpnięty z kawałka który nigdy nie został przez niego wydany, nosi on nazwę "Kamikaze - DSO", (DSO to skrót od pierwszych liter wyrazu: Dzień Sądu Ostatecznego). Na dzień dzisiejszy P. Krzysztof pozwolił sobię udostępnić tego track'a na tym kanale. * Gdyby trafił szóstkę w totka to założyłby najlepsze w Polsce studio graficzne. * Kiedyś miał dłuższe włosy do połowy szyi, a ściął ponieważ Bozia rudych włosów nie dała. * Jego ulubiona bijatyka to Mortal Kombat. * Nie ma pojęcia czy jest samcem Alfa. * Pierwszym subskrybentem kanału NRGeek'a jest: TheComputersHelp dokładnie 14.07.2012 o godzinie 15:51. * W czasach swojej młodości był wielkim maniakiem Żółwi Ninja. * Przed swoją karierą na YouTube też nagrywał, tyle że do szuflady. * Krzysztof nie chodzi do fryzjera, jego żona Mariola go strzyże. * Jego ulubionymi utworami Paktofoniki są: Jestem bogiem, Powierzchnie tnące. * Legenda głosi że zmienił płeć jeszcze za młodu, lecz to tylko legenda. Tutaj zamieszczam odnaleziony fragment: -Gdy byłaś mała i nie chciałaś jeść, to czy rodzice straszyli Cie, że zadzwonią po klaunów na szczudłach? -Gdy byłam mała (przed zmianą płci) rodzie straszyli że jak nie będę jadła to zamienię się w brzydkiego chłopczyka i tak się stało! o ja nieszczęsna. Kategoria:Postacie